Stars Of Dauntless
by Its.Barbieee
Summary: How will Tris and Tobias develop together in Dauntless if there was no war... Really bad at summarys so just click and assume for the best :)
1. Chapter 1: Fears

**All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

* * *

"Common!" Christina begged. I look over to her standing in the middle of our apartment. She is holding the black dress she gave me.

"I'm not really feeling up to this party." I say.

"You deserve it after all that training." She takes the dress off the hanger and throws it back into the wardrobe. She is right.

I could do with letting my hair down but being finally accepted into Dauntless makes it feel unreal. Almost like I feel like it was not worth all the training.

"I suppose." I shrug.

"Anyway, Four is going to be there." She smiles like she knows a secret about me.

"Why tell me that?" I feel my cheeks burn so I turn away and fiddle with the edge of my black top's hem.

"Oh, Tris." She laughs. "We all know there is something going on between you two." She turns me around and holds up the black dress. She mumbles something about creamy high heels and walks back to the wardrobe.

I try to laugh but it sounds sarcastic. "Like what?"

Christina turns around, high heels in hands and shrugs her shoulders down. She gives me a serious but playful look. I then realise how pretty she is. She wears a navy knee length simple dress that brings out her skin. Suddenly I feel a little insecure.

"He's always looking for you when he first enters rooms." She gives me the dress and heels.

"That could mean anything."

"And don't think I don't know about the small conversations you both have" She smiles. I'm defeated.

She screams squeaky and does little jumps. "I knew it! I just knew it!"

I laugh a little and look down to the dress and heels. I'm going to look stupid in theses.

"So," She walks back to her bed. "Are you going to this party?"

I look up and consider it. I'd much rather celebrate in the dormitory, alone or not. But the thought of Tobias going makes me want to go.

"Common, be a little more Dauntless!" She smiles excitedly. I look up then.

"I'll go, only if there is cake." I say.

"There will be lots of cake!" She shrieked.

**xxx**

We walk down the corridor of dormitories. I look down at myself and feel uncomfortable but also the agitated feeling of just wanting to take this dress off.

"You two girls are lookin' foxy!" Will says in a playful voice.

He looks down to Christina and winks, making her laugh and me to look away. I look back down myself and hate how my figure is straight and bony. I remember having curves in Abnegation.

Christina puts her hand on my arm. "Stop worrying." She smiles. I feel reassured for about two seconds and then we finally arrive in the pit.

"Oh, there they are!" Christina says over music. We walk towards the edge of the hall to our group of friends. We stand in a circle and greet each other.

"Here." Marlene hands me over a drink and then passes the rest to Christina and Will. I drink it without thinking; it should calm my nerves down. I scrunch my face up as the burning liquid travels down my throat.

"Hey!" Uriah nudges me in the arm. "Are you sure you are allowed to drink that, Stiff?" He laughs and sips at his own drink. Shauna and Marlene laugh. To my surprise I don't find it hurtful so I start to laugh too.

"I think he has had too much." I say to Shauna and Marlene, pointing to him.

"He always acts like that." Shauna scowls.

Uriah turns back around to us. "What?" He points to Shauna. "Take that back"

Shauna laughs evilly. "You look so contempt drunk, ya know that?"

Uriah walks towards her and pulls her up onto his shoulder.

"Put me down, now!" She screams, kicking his back. He runs off with her screaming.

"What was that about?" Christina asks us.

"Oh, he will annoy her for the next hour now" Marlene says like it has happened before.

While everyone is talking I spot Tobias talking to Zeke and Lauren just outside our circle. He has a drink in one hand and turns his head now and then to the two. I feel stupid. I wanted to come here to just see him. But now it feels all stupid. I feel like a puppy trying to get its owner attention. Tobias looks over to me like he knew I was there all along. Maybe Christina was right. He half smiles and turns back round to Zeke.

"Oh, my bloody god!" Christina says bringing attention towards her. "We should play Truth or Dare!" Everyone agrees and then starts talking about past experiences of the game.

"Hey, Tris" Tobias says standing beside me. I jump and look towards him, where he was just standing and then to him again. He chuckles and rests his hand on my back.

"You look good tonight" He whispers. I smile and realise that is all the reassurance I need. "Congrats on becoming Dauntless" He continues in a low voice. I don't know why. It's not like the others have not noticed his existence.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you" I say unsure if it was the right thing to say. If it was he didn't take any notice.

"Want to go to the net?" He asks. "It's quieter"

I nod but suddenly I feel his hand remove from my back. I miss the warmth there but I understand why he moved it.

"Are you coming to play Truth or Dare, Tris?" Will asks with Christina. The others have already left to get started on the game.

"_Um...,"_ I look up to Tobias and he nods. He wants me to go with them. "I will later" I smile. I feel Tobias hand slide to my back again. Will and Christina nod, smiling so wide you could see all their teeth.

**xxx**

Tobias looks into his drink.

"Here" I pass him my full one. "I'm unsure on the taste"

He nods his head once and takes a sip. I try not to watch how my lips were on the lid not so long ago. I look around. The net is on our left and once every few minutes someone will land on it. We sit on a low sofa in the corner. Tobias was right it is quiet here. There was the odd one or two person walking past, looking at us because we are sat closer then just friends.

"You'll get use to it" He says putting the drink on the floor. "You could have went with them"

"What, and make my profile worse then just a Stiff by playing a game." I chuckle. "I don't think so."

"You're not a stiff" He chuckles and moves a piece of strand out my face.

He then slowly lowered down to me. His lips slotted into mine, reminding me how they felt at the Chasm. I close my eyes and return the kiss, placing my arms around his big shoulders. He slides his hands down to my hips and up my shirt, without pulling it up. I open my eyes and push back at his surprise. I look around at some people giving up disgust looks and then back to us. I didn't realise until now we where both lying on the sofa – Tobias on top of me.

"Not here" He whispers and pulls me up with him. I don't know what he means by _Not here_. Does he want to carry on with it somewhere else because I am not ready for that? My heart starts to race until he leans down and picks up the drink.

"Have you been through you landscape since?" I ask, trying to break the silence.

"A few times" He says putting the drink down. "I've learnt that sometimes you can't ever overcome your fears"

"Sometimes people don't even live in their fears" I say. We both laugh lazy. "When am I ever going to be attacked by Crows?"

"Only in simulations you do" He curls his hand into mine. "And anyway, you might come across a farm"

I give him a look that makes his eyes shine from the light.

"Tris?" His voice speaks a few heart beats later. "You helped me in my fear landscape. I want to help you in yours"

"Why?" I shakily ask. I know exactly why anyway. It is because he is in my fear landscape.

"I think you know why" His voice is gentle.

"Maybe, soon" I peck him on the lips. He slides his hand around my neck to kiss me again

"Tris?" Will calls. We separate and stand up quickly.

"Yeah?"

"We can't just do that" Christina says from behind him.

"We where wondering if I could sleep in your dormitory tonight?" Will asks.

"We can't just throw her out for the night" Christina implies.

"It's fine" I say but my voice sounds unsure. Where will I go? I don't want to be next door to their bedroom for the whole night.

"No! Tris it's not happening. Will we will have to find another night" She says. Now I feel guilty and embarrassed.

"Where will she go? I'm not letting her sleep somewhere ruff" Christina continues.

"She won't" Tobias says. "She can sleep over at mine"

Everyone looks over to him. Will and Christina nod there heads while practically running to their dormitory. Tobias follows the way to his.

My heart is racing.

* * *

**Please Review! I hope you liked it! I really disliked the sofa part :/ **


	2. Chapter 2: Jobs

**All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

**Thank you for the reviews! They are amazing! Keep them up! I am unsure on this whole Chapter. It seems a little rubbish/boring to me. But I promise the next chapter will have more action and so on. **

* * *

I stand behind Tobias as he unlocks his apartment. "You don't have to sleep over, if you don't want to"

"No, I do" I say to his back. I try to relax my tense body. _Breathe in. Breathe out._

He opens the door and holds out his arm. I smile, walking past him and then I stand awkwardly into the room. His apartment isn't big but it feels safe. It might be because Tobias is here. I don't know. He walks in after me and shuts the door. I sit on the edge of the bed while Tobias throws the keys in a bowl.

"Want a drink?" He turns the little TV on and changes the channel to the news.

"_Um..._ Water would be great" I say. He nods and goes to the corner of the room. Taking out two glasses.

"Have you decided on a job, yet?" He asks pouring tap water into one of the glasses. I almost sigh. I forgotten we had to pick our jobs tomorrow.

"No," I lie. "But Tori said I had to be carful" I don't have to be specific for Tobias to know what I am talking about. Any Dauntless job is dangerous for the Divergent. Tobias turns and hands me the glass.

"Thanks"

He walks over to his dresser and leans on it – opposite me.

"She is right" He taps his glass. "It will be safe to get a job that is in the Dauntless compound"

"I was thinking of guarding the fence" As soon as the words leave my mouth I know it is the wrong choice to tell Tobias. He'll find out anyway. Without moving his head his eyes move to mine. They have turned dark and serious.

"What?" I stand up. "What's so wrong about that?" I stand in front of him.

"It's dangerous"

"Any job is going to be" I refute. "Being someone like me" I can't bring myself to say Divergent but he knows what page I'm on.

"Guarding the fence is a little extreme" He puts his glass down on the dresser, behind him. "That job is better for someone like Peter or Molly" He practically spits their names.

"You saying I can't do it?" I ask, looking down at my glass.

"No. I think you can," He takes the glass from my hands and places it beside his abandoned drink. "But people risk their lives for it. At least one person dies a year doing that job" He pulls me forward by my hands and then puts his hands on my hips.

"That's one in fifty" I say, playing with his black top with my fingers.

"And I don't want you to be that one" He looks down to me. "Look, I'm not going to stop you but if you do decide to do that job just remember what I taught you" He lifts my chin up. "Okay?"

"Okay." I whisper. Tobias moves his head toward me.

Time stands still as our lips move together slowly making me feel the urge of wanting more. I move my arms and tighten them around his shoulders, bringing more pressure to our lips. He moves his back off the dresser and puts a hand on my neck. I feel his lips smile against mine, making me smile back. Our lips become two again and he rests his forehead on mine.

"I love you." I whisper, unsure if I should say it. We have only said it once to but it still seems like such a big word. A big word that I know I feel towards him.

"I love you more." He smiles.

"I have no nightwear." I pull my head away and look towards the door minutes later. Should I go and get my stuff or will I disturb my friends? Tobias steps forward, I step back and then he takes his black top off. I feel my cheeks turn hot at the sight of his toned chest.

"Let's not make this a habit" He smiles and hands me the top. I chuckle and walk into the bathroom while Tobias gets changed in the other room.

**xxx**

I pull the top over my head and look down. It goes down to just above my knees and it's baggy. I love how his scent seems to be touching me even when he is not there. I pick up my dress and zip the back up.

"_Ouch" _I whisper, shaking my hand and then bringing my bleeding thumb into my mouth. I look back to the zip I got it caught on and scowl.

**xxx**

I walk into the room and Tobias glimpses at me from the bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor" He says.

"You don't have to do that" I refute. He looks up then. To my face, legs and then my face again.

"Are you sure?" He gets a nod from me in return. I put my dress on the top of the dresser and look back to Tobias. He stands up, keeping his eyes on my hand.

"You are bleeding" He takes my hand and inspects it.

"Oh, yeah. I got it caught on my dress" I look down at my hand. My heart starts to beat loud at the sight of my whole hand covered in blood. How can one little cut be so bad? "It will be fine"

"Run it over a cold tap" He takes me to the kitchen tap and puts it under cold water. I watch the water run down my hand. It's only a cut. Why is he being so dramatic?

"There will be a lot of this involved guarding the fence" I input. "This is nothing" I watch as he turns the tap off and dries my hand.

"Don't remind me" His voice sounds different. It sounds like this when ever he talks about Peter or Molly.

We both lay on our sides watching the other. Tobias plays with my hair, making me feel sleepy. He titled his head forward and placed a hand on my back. That simple touch made a spark go up my spine, causing me to shake.

"Is this okay?" He asked, glazing into my eyes. I nodded at breathed out. His lips mine slowly. I felt the blood rush through my head making me feel dizzy. He pulled away slowly, but I ran my fingertips through his hair, and pulled him back in. Our lips move together, and then I felt his tongue against my lower lip. Unsure, I opened to let him in. Their tongues slid against each other, while our lips where in slow motion. I could feel him smile through the kiss as he cupped his hand over my cheek. Tobias pulled away from my lips, but kept his lips lingering on my skin. He kissed down my jaw line and traced my collarbones. I titled my head back, keeping in a soft moan. Suddenly I feel his hand on my knee and slowly moving up. I push away.

"Sorry" I look down.

"It's late" He pulls my face up. "Sleep" He continues.

**xxx**

I wake up to the tap in the bathroom running.

"Morning" He greets walking out the bathroom, the tap no longer running.

"You should have woken me" I sit up and quickly pull down my top, but he sees.

"I let you sleep" He says. "I'm not working today and you don't decide your jobs until ten" He sits beside my legs.

"You know what I am going to pick, right? Before you act all surprised"

He looks up and I can't help but notice how his face drops. Is guarding the fence of the city really that bad?

"Right, But I am not going to be there today. Eric is sorting it all out" He sighs.

"Why?"

"I'm going into Erudite with Uriah. We have to put you're names into a system so they know you are from Dauntless" He replies.

"You never told me about this last night" I say. I feel a stab of hurt in my back from him not telling me he has to take a trip.

"Yeah, I know. I forgot" He rubs his neck.

I nod.

**xxx**

After the snazzy looks I got from Eric and the surprised looks from my friends I decide I made a bad mistake. I look on the wall of jobs and find Peter and Molly names among with my name on becoming guards.

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks! The next chapter will be up soon! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Chocolate Cake

**All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

**Thank you for the reviews! I really enjoy writing this. Thank you TobiasEverdeenJackson22456. I put your review into consideration and have limited Tris from Guarding the fence. I have some ideas on that later though! (I will try and update The Hunger Games fanfiction soon!) **

**Please feel free to review me other ideas because they help me build them up! I might not update tomorrow. So happy easter! I thought I would have Zeke eat chocolate just for that occasion. **

* * *

I don't want to go to lunch and face all the questions about my new job. The fact that Tobias is not there makes me want to stop and turn back to the dormitory but my stomach is saying otherwise. I walk down the corridor with my head low.

"Tris" Someone calls. I walk back and lean over the wall to look down the corridor. Max.

"Hi" I watch as he speed walks towards me.

"Just the person I was looking for" He looks down at the files in his hands. "I heard about your new job"

"_Oh"_ I raise my eyebrows. "It goes around fast" I comment. In Abnegation, news about someone or in fact worldwide news was the last to arrive there. People must have being talking about me. Gossiping?

Max looks up and gives me a confused look. He shuffles to one foot then the other in discomfort. His face changes to a smile, leaving creases at the corners of his eyes.

"It's understandable for a Stiff to say that." He says. "I wanted to talk to you before ten but I had an important call for Four and... _Uriah – _I think that's his name."

"_Oh" _Was all I could say. Millions of scenarios passed me. Did the system not work? Did they...

I feel my breathing getting faster. Did they check my aptitude test and found out in the process who I really am.

"They ran into some trouble" He tuts. "Anyway, I wanted to give you a job of being my assistant" He smiles.

"Really, what about my other job?" I ask. I really feel my stomach calling me to give it food but I ignore it.

"Don't worry. I have sorted it" He raises a hand in the air. "You are guarding the fence twice a week and the rest of the week you will be with me"

"That will be gre-"

"Good! _Oh,_ excuse me" He answers his phone. "Hello?"

I stand there awkwardly. Is he finished talking to me or do I just walk away. It would be rude to walk away. But it would be rude to listen on a conversation. I look around, like that will help.

"I told you not to get into a fight!" Max shouts down the phone. "It ruins our profile, especially to Erudite!"

I look towards Max and listen to a voice on the phone but I can't make out what they are saying. Then I think. Tobias went to Erudite! This must be the problem. They got into a fight. But Tobias wouldn't just fight someone for no reason.

"I don't care if we are supposed to look tough!" Max looks up to the people giving him looks when they walk past. His face turns red. I am not looking forward to working with him. With this. I hear the voices again.

"Four! I don't care if he was asking for it or not!" Max drops the files onto the floor. I bend down and pick them up but still looking at him.

"What?" He says, sounding calmer.

Silence.

Tobias must have punched someone for a good reason. He wouldn't just randomly do it. I feel calm though. At least he is talking on the phone. At least he is not hurt.

"Is Uriah alright?" He asks. I don't feel calm.

"Okay. I will get it sorted before you get back" Max finished and hangs up.

"Is everything okay?" I pass the files over for him to take out my hands.

"Anyway, as I was saying" He straights up and pulls a strand of hair out his mouth. "It will be a pleasure you working for me" He walks off at that.

I chuckle at that. But my thoughts go back to Tobias and Uriah. I hope they are both alright.

**xxx**

"How was last night?" Christina smirks as I throw my plate on the table and take a seat.

"Like any other night" I say, clearly not in the mood. I don't look up at the faces of my friends staring at me.

"Did it not go to well, then?" Her face drops and looks towards the others.

"Yeah, it was just like a friendly sleep over" I shove peas into my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Will asks.

I look up at them all looking at me. I don't know if to tell them about Tobias and Uriah. Is this what it's going to be like working for Max? Everything so confidential, that I can't even speak. My eyes skid over to Peter and Molly.

"Peter and Molly have the same job as me" I say. It's not a lie because I am annoyed that they are going to be working with me, but there are other things that top my worry list.

"They are pansycake" Zeke says, shoving chocolate cake into his mouth.

We all look over to him and then his mouth, which is covered in chocolate. I can't help notice how much he looks like his brother. God, they even use the same old slang. I drop my fork.

"Visiting day is soon" Christina says looking down.

_Uriah._ He is all I can think about. He could be hurt. And his brother, Zeke doesn't know. I can't tell him here, in front of everyone.

"Next week" Will says, sadly.

"Zeke"

Zeke looks up to me.

"I need to talk to you" I sound serious. "Now"

"What?" He asks. I stand up and pull him by the elbow and out the cafeteria to the corridor. I look at him, him looking down at his chocolate cake. I try not to laugh at the love of cake here.

"It's Uriah" I start.

"Yeah, what about him?" He bores into my eyes. So much for the brotherhood love.

"I heard from Max that Tob – Four and Uriah got in a fight" I say, out of breath. "It sounded like Uriah was hurt" This made Zeke look up. His eyes turn cold and big.

"W-where is he now?"

"I think they are on their way back" I feel Zeke's worry.

"I' going to go to the hospital" He sounds calm but his face says otherwise. He looks at his cake, to the bin at the end of the corridor and then his cake again.

"He practically lives there" He opens his mouth as wide as he can and shoves the whole cake into it. Chocolate crumes fall down and onto his top as he runs towards the hospital.

**xxx**

That evening I walk into Tobias apartment. He looks up and smiles.

"How was today?" He asks. I check him over and don't see a single scratch. There must be, because he hides his hands in his pockets quickly.

"It was good. Got two jobs" I watch as Tobias face doesn't change, he doesn't look surprised. I wait for him to ask me my jobs but the silence takes over.

"Oh my god" I say. "You spoke to Max about it, didn't you?"

"Maybe" He walks forward but I walk back.

"Behind my back?" I feel my cheeks burn. I feel angry.

"Look" He sighs. "I wanted you to stay in the compound. It's safe. You are surrounded by fighters. I wanted to be close in case -"

"In case of what?" I raise my voice.

"If you are out guarding the fence and something happens, I won't be there!" Tobias raises his voice back.

"I will be surrounded by fighters – other guards"

"What's outside the fence is not always the threat" He looks down.

"You said you wouldn't stop me" I whisper. He looks up, his eyes dark and his mouth opens to speak.

"How was your day," I say. "Tobias?"

"Good. But it would have been better if I spent it with you" He replies. I try to smile. I would have smiled if I hadn't been so angry. Is he not going to tell me about the fight?

"Nothing happened?" I ask and he shakes his head. "I was with Max when you where on the phone"

Tobias looks at me defeated. He runs his hands through his hair.

"Some idiot wouldn't let us file in your names because all his 'special' work was on the computer. You know what Uriah like. He started on him" Tobias says. "That guy got the better of Uriah though, but not too badly – the stupid guy should have been Dauntless"

"What did you do?" I ask. Tobias pulls his hands out his pockets. His knuckles have scars with a little dry blood.

"I wasn't going to stand there and watch him beat up a Dauntless. I punched him a few times"

"Is Uriah okay?" I ask. Tobias nods. "When were you considering on telling me this?"

Tobias looks at me, thinking on his reply. I caught him out.

"You worried me today" I say and turn towards the door. I breathe in and imagine breathing in my tears.

**xxx**

"Tris!" Shauna calls. "Do you want to go bungee jumping tonight?" She asks, excitedly.

"I'd love to" I smile and follow her. At least that is one way to breathe in and hold the tears.


	4. Chapter 4: Frightening Four

**All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

**This is a long one! Woo. I am going to try and update as much as I can in the next couple of months because I have 7 english exams and 5 others. So I will try and update at least once a week or once every two weeks! **

* * *

Marlene and my laughs fill the air as we walk back to our dormitories. I really should get that apartment that Christina and I talk about but we have not crossed a single one we have liked.

"Did you see him!?" She laughs.

"You should have seen it from the top of the roof. The way he fell" I blurt out.

"Oh, no. It was so funny from the bottom of the building" We both laugh it off. A guy whose name I can't remember did bungee jumping for the first time. He fell down awkwardly. Making his name Awk.

"I'll see you tomorrow" She waves and walks away. I smile and walk into my dormitory. I look at him as he stands up quickly.

"Tobias has been worried" Christina says from the corner of the room. "I'm going to Will's" She smiles as she walks past me and leaves.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"I was looking for you"

"Well, you have found me" I smile, putting my hand on the wall to bend my leg, pulling off my boot and then pulling off the other.

"Where were you?" He looks down as if he is ashamed he is asking me.

"Bungee jumping" I laugh remembering Awk's moment.

"Bungee jumping?" He asks and then looks at the clock. "At eleven at night?"

"Shauna asked me" I go to my draws and pull out a night top. I feel his arms wrap around my stomach. He pulls me into his chest while I rest my hands on his hands. I circle my fingertips on his bruised knuckles.

"I'm sorry I worried you" I whisper, closing my eyes.

"Don't just disappear like that" He says into my neck. I hear the worry in his voice but also the relief that I am here. In his arms. "Especially after the conversation we had"

I turn to face him. I pull at the bottom of his top. "Take this off"

"What?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Take it off" I laugh. He slowly grabs the bottom of his top and pulls it over his head. I can see the confusion in his eyes. I pull his top out his hands.

"Turn around" I swirl my finger around in the air.

He turns, now smiling slowly. It's not what he thinks. I take my top off and my pants off quickly, nearly falling onto the floor in the process. I pull his top over my head and pull it down. It covers me except my legs and a shoulder from were the short sleeves are too big. I imminently feel better having his top on.

"You can turn now" I say. He turns, looks at his face and then his top.

"Come here" He reaches for me but I move back, smiling. I run past him and to my bed but before I can jump onto it he grabs my hips and pulls me to him. We both laugh as we fall onto the bed. Him on top of me.

His head moves down to mine and I feel my lips touch his. It was a passionate kiss, not a wanting or a needing but just a simple kiss. He pulls back and all I want is his lips back on mine. But will we go too far? I'm not ready to go any further but parts of me just want to.

"When will I be ready?" I whisper to myself, so low that I don't even hear myself.

"When you want to be" Tobias whispers gently. I feel my cheeks burn. He heard. What was I thinking? Going around saying things like that. He kisses me again and we both fall asleep.

**xxx**

I hear something fall onto the floor. It sounded like plastic hitting the hard floor. But it was a sound. A sound is like a warning you are not alone. Tobias and I balked up, awoken from this sound. Tobias arm automatically moves over my body while his other hand reaches out onto the lamp shade.

"What was that?" I whisper while the light turns on.

"Stay here" He whispers back. He moves his arm off my body and creeps towards the bathroom. I can't hear anything but my heart pounding. If someone was there they would have ran out by now. Tobias hand curls around the doorframe and turns on the light. He walks in and looks on the floor laughing.

"What?" I sit up.

"If we find a shampoo container scary, we have no hope in Dauntless" He walks out, smiling with the shampoo container in his hand. I force a chuckle and rethink the moment. The first thing Tobias did was put his arm on me. He made sure that I was there and that he was there to protect me. I smile feeling the little tingle in my stomach. I was his first thought.

"You okay?" He sits beside me.

"It just frightened me. You too"

"Me?" He laughs. "I weren't frightened"

I give him a look.

"Okay" He admits. "Just a little" He moves in and kisses me and then fall back asleep.

**xxx**

Once I jump off the train and walk to my new job in Candor. Guards greet me but quickly get back to the fence when a man walks towards his new workers.

"Only use this if you are completely, one hundred and one percent sure" A man says throwing a gun into my hand. He walks past me and hands the remaining of guns to Peter, Molly and a few others.

"You two" He points to Peter and Molly. "You will be working with Anna" He holds Anna by the shoulders and moves her towards them.

"Keep the kissin' until later, love birds" She rolls her eyes and leads the way. I hold in a laugh.

"Tris!" The man calls. He knew my name. Of course I would. "You are working with Levin. He'll show you around the fence" He pushes forward a young guy. He has light blonde hair and his eyes are dark blue. He has freckles covering his skin but the scars on his neck show up over them. I suddenly realise that this is the guy who was nicknames Awk when we went bungee jumping. He monitors his head to the ladder. We both walk over and hesitate.

"Ladies first" He says. I look at him at the corner of my eyes. I think this through. If I go first he will get the wrong Idea, climbing behind me.

"No" I huff. He sighs and starts to climb up the ladder.

Once we get to the fence I look over for the first time. It looks much like the city inside but empty. The air seems bulky and hard to breathe.

"This is it" Levin announces. "I have no idea why you picked this job"

"I have no idea why you are in Dauntless, the way you bungee jump like that" I mumble. "Awk" I smirk. He looks over to me boringly. His eyes blink slowly and effortlessly.

I look at him for the first time. He is actually a decent handsome guy. A girl wouldn't die for him but she wouldn't complain either.

"Not everyone has hardly any fears like you and your boyfriend" His voice is gentle and laded back. I look away feeling defeated.

"And, I wasn't going to look up while climbing up the ladder. I know better, with you being with Frightening Four and everything" He continues.

I burst into laughing fits then. I shouldn't find it funny but it seems like something a Candor would say. He looks over to me and rolls his eyes.

"Can I ask why Four is still with you?" Peter asks with Molly behind him. They balance on the fence as they get closer.

"Where is Anna?" Levin looks around.

"She got bored with us" Molly laughs.

"You won't last with him, ya know" Peter continues.

"Shut up" I say, strongly.

"Oh, honey, he is just keeping you until better goods appear. I mean, who would want a skinny little girl. I bet he hates it you know – hanging around with you and your homies two years younger then him. He'd rather be hanging around with the older guys who scout good looking 'woman'" Peter laughs. Molly walks closer laughing. Her laugh is a hideous horse laugh that I want to smack right out of her.

"Just ignore them" Levin whispers to me.

I push Molly's shoulders with my hands. Her laugh turns into a scream as her body is thrown back off the fence and onto the other side of the city. Peter looks down at her body falls and hits the floor and then he looks back to me. I look at my hands. I pushed her. I pushed her over the fence. She could be dead. I've killed her.

"HELP!" Levin shouts to the other guards. The other guards turn their heads towards us and are moving quicker then I have seen anything. Then I remember they have probably have done this a million times. Peter swings the back of his gun into the side of my forehead. My head swings back, I lose my balance and feel my body fly off the fence. At least I am going to fall on the side we are trying to protect. I hear ringing as my body stops falling. I look up to Levin holding my hands. I look down at my dangling legs.

"Common" He pushes me up. I rest my feet on the wall and push myself up. I feel Levin's hand on my leg, helping me swing it up and back onto the fence. I lay onto the floor, catching air while Levin sits there. I watch as guards guard the premises while the others get Molly.

**xxx**

"Why did you do that?" I ask Levin. We walk down the corridors of Dauntless. I press all my weight onto his side, still feeling sick and dizzy.

"Do what?" His soft voice asks.

"Catch me – stop me from falling"

"Four would have killed me" He answers.

"Well then, you better let go of me before he sees" I close my eyes, feeling light-headed while trusting Levin to guide me.

Once we get to Tobias apartment his door is swung open. He looks at me, my dry bloody head, Levin and then our arms touching. He puts both hands in-between us. Levin body is thrown back from Tobias force.

"Get off her" His voice is angry and then pulls my weight onto him. "What happened?" He looks at the blood onto my head.

"Just hit my head. Awk was helping me back" I say, looking into Tobias eyes.

"What?" Tobias looks confused. "You hit it while guarding – I knew you shouldn't have picked it. I should have put my foot down"

"Peter swung the back of a gun at her head" Levin informs. I look at Levin and scoff. Why couldn't he keep it shut?

"What!?" Tobias shouts. I can hear his heart pumping fast.

"Oh, good one Awk!" I look away.

"She pushed Molly over the fence" Levin laughs. "Peter swung the gun at her. She nearly fell off the other side" His face becomes boring again.

"And what exactly were you doing?" Tobias shouts.

"Tobias stop" I say. "He caught me before I fell" I hold Tobias face so he can't look anywhere else but me. He looks me in the eyes; they are full of hurt and anger. I let go and he looks back over to Levin.

"Where is Peter?" Tobias shouts.

* * *

**Please Review, they make my day! **


End file.
